1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system for controlling the opening of a door or the like, or the emission of an alarm, and more particularly to such a system which utilizes keys on the form of photographs of a kaleidoscopic image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many key systems known in the art which employ magnetic readers or optical readers and compare the read characters to store data in order to provide or prevent access to a restricted area by way of a door, drawer or the like. The term "door" as used herein is intended to cover all types of doors, drawers, sliding panels, etc, the closure of which prevents access to a given area.